Far Away
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: A JD songfic on Nickelback's song Far Away.


_Special thanks to my precious beta reader, **Evil Shall Giggle**, who helped me a lot and corrected all my errors…_

_Far Away_

**Song: 'Far Away', Nickelback**

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

John Sheridan sat in Lorien's ship, speeding toward Babylon 5. He was pensive and serious, and Lorien wasn't bothering him, letting him get lost in his thoughts.

In fact, John was thinking of Delenn, his guiding light in the horrible darkness he seemed to have fallen into recently. He had died, he had come from the outer limits and now had just realised that his life, his opinions on the world, and on himself had radically changed. He had been given a second chance; he didn't want to waste it. But would she accept him, after he had said to her? He was insulting, hurtful, and Delenn was right: Anna really was dead, she haddied the day she accepted to work for the Shadows.

Now he had made his decision: he would propose to her. He couldn't imagine spending one day without Delenn, especially now, when he had so few years in front of him. Now he was really sure of his feelings, and didn't want to waste a minute of his remaining time.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Delenn was sitting too, in the semi-darkness of her quarters. She was trying to meditate, but she couldn't, her mind was in turmoil. She knew John had had to go to Z'Ha'dum, that she could not have stopped him, but her heart was bleeding. She knew Anna could have been alive, but she didn't tell him, preferring to remain silent in for her own sake. Had she become selfish to this point?

Tears came to her eyes, and she opened them. Taking her head in her hands, she wept silently. Why had she lacked the courage for so long to tell John her true feelings? Why had she feared his reaction? Now, she had lost him forever, and would grieve for him until the end of her life.

And then he came, surrounded by light, among the ambassadors' imprecations. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and couldn't take her gaze off him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she barely heard the noise around her. How could he be here, alive?

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
I'll stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Sheridan walked slowly on the metallic footbridge, his dark gaze determined and sure. The two spokesmen weren't aware of his presence until the last moment.

He began to speak, and silence fell on the crowd immediately, they all listened to him as if he was some sort of god come among the mortals. But the only things he was really feeling were Delenn's eyes on him, expressing the emotion he was hoping for. Even if she had never said that she loved him, he would have been able to see it in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

That gave him the strength he needed to continue his speech, putting in it all the hopes he had for the future. He was feeling strong, because she was near him, looking at him, and encouraging him.

He didn't let himself remember for that moment that his time was short now—only twenty years—he only told himself that the war would soon be over, and that it would result in a better future for him and his children…Delenn's children and his, living leisurely in a peaceful universe.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

John slept in the darkness of his quarters, and she was looking at him, as the tradition told her to. It was their third night and, after this one, she would decide if she wanted to go further with him. For now, she really loved what she saw. John was relaxed, sleeping calmly, a serene expression on his face.

She sighed, and smiled. She would never have thought that, many years after arriving here, she would become so close to a man, let alone a human? She wouldn't have imagined it, even in her craziest dreams.

Even if she had not truly admitted it, her heart was now the prisoner of this human. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had. It was truly strange for her; she didn't understand it all, but she was certain of one thing: the human in front of her was her soul mate.

She smiled tenderly, feeling serene, as if it was her true place, near John. She never felt better than when she was in his arms, that was merely a sign.

John moved in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Delenn knew it would be dawn soon; she had to return to her quarters. She rose and headed for the door, but it opened before she reached it and an unfamiliar feminine voice said, "Hello?"

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Sheridan, walking through the White Star's corridors, hand in hand with Delenn, asked, "You won't regret it?"

She smiled. "No, I didn't want an enormous wedding, with so many people staring at us and saying these convened words. All I want now is to be with you for the time we have." They decided to have a very simple wedding, just a blessing, and have a traditional Minbari ceremony when they returned to Babylon 5. So, they asked to the human captain of the ship to marry them, and he accepted, showing how much he was honoured.

They'd asked G'Kar and Londo to assist them, and the two ambassadors had accepted with much enthusiasm.

Sheridan set his blue-green eyes on his wife-to-be.

"How can you stay so calm?" he chuckled, "Normally the bride is nervous, you know."

"I don't see why I would be nervous," Delenn laughed lightly, "I'm sure of myself."

Sheridan smiled, but couldn't answer because they were approaching the room where the wedding would take place. G'Kar and Londo were waiting for them outside the door, and the enthusiastic Centauri tapped on Sheridan's shoulder. "Are you ready, mister President?"

Sheridan nodded, they entered the room where the White Star's captain was waiting for them. He bowed respectfully and the two heroes of the day placed in front of him. He began, "As the captain of this White Star, I have the privilege to unite these famous persons," looking at Sheridan, he said, "John J. Sheridan, do you take Delenn of Mir as your lawfully wedded wife, and vow to live with her 'til death do you part?"

Sheridan's eyes plunged into Delenn's and he said in a determined voice, "I do."

The captain turned to Delenn. "Delenn, of the family Mir, do you take John J. Sheridan for your husband, and vow to live with him 'til death do you part?"

Still looking at John, she answered, "I do."

These words stung her heart with sadness because she knew she would have only twenty years of happiness. Sheridan saw her eyes clouding over but it passed as the captain said, "I proclaim you husband and wife."

Slowly, Sheridan kissed Delenn, under the touched gazes of Londo and G'Kar.

When Delenn awoke the following morning, it was almost dawn, and John was still sleeping, his slow breathing the only sound that broke the silence of the room. She smiled slightly, slowly standing and walking to the porthole. She was feeling a bit strange, different from what she was before, but told herself to take her time to consider it and its implications and think about it later.

She turned and looked at John. The familiar sight brought back memories, and she reflected on the path that had steered her here.

She shivered, thinking of the events that she and John had weathered over the past few years: John's death and resurrection at Z'ha'dum, the end of Shadow war, the war with the Earth, John's arrest, the final battle, the Alliance's creation… All these events were now part of their story, and she knew she'd never forget them.

As the first day of her married life began, she had the strange impression she had thoroughly changed while staying the same.

She was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear John wake up and rise from the bed. He came up behind her and put an arm around her waist. "Hello," he whispered in her ear, "my shining star."

She turned her head to him. "Hello, sun of my day."

He kissed her gently. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She kissed him in return and answered, "Yes, and much more…"

He held her more closely and they stayed silent, just enjoying the moment and the pleasure of this tight contact, being alone in the world, at last together…

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

John Sheridan, sitting in his armchair, was nervously waiting for someone to tell him that all was going well. Stephen Franklin had come from Earth for this particular event, because he was the only one who knew enough about Delenn's special body.

It was some hours since the birth began, and Stephen had come out from time to time to tell him that everything was alright.

Suddenly, a baby's cry pierced the house's silence, and Sheridan stood up, at the same time worrying and being happy. A few moments passed, and, at last, Stephen emerged.

"Congratulations, John," he said, "you have a son."

He clutched the doctor's hand. "How is Delenn?" he asked, "And the baby?"

"They are well," Stephen replied, smiling, "Delenn just needs some rest, but you can go and see them."

Sheridan grasped Franklin's hand, and ran into the room. The midwife who had assisted Delenn in addition to Stephen was there, and she bowed before going out. Sheridan approached the bed, and kissed his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She was looking pale and exhausted, but said, "I'm fine, don't worry about that… did you see David?"

They had decided to give the baby the name David, after John's father. The president slowly approached the cradle where his son was, and bent over it. The baby was awake, and his clear blue eyes focused instantly on his father. He looked mostly human, but that wasn't a surprise. John cautiously took his son in his arms, but could say nothing, moved beyond words. He returned to Delenn .

"He's such a treasure," he said, "our treasure."

David yawned, but continued to look at his father. Sheridan looked into his son's eyes, and had the impression he could see in them all the hopes he could ever dream of. David was the result of so many events! He was the victory after desperation and almost giving up, and John hoped he would live in a universe at peace.

United in the same adoration, the parents stayed here, looking at their son, while the sun lowered on Yedor…

**THE END**


End file.
